Major purposes of the evaluation are: provide an overall assessment of the effects of the seminar on participants and students; document program organization in a way that it can be used as a model for future or related activities; and suggest ways the program can be improved. Assessment of effects of the seminar on teachers is the immediate goal for evaluation. Increased knowledge and understanding about sickle cell disease will be measured and compared for different groups or characteristics of seminar participants. While the final outcome of influencing young people is difficult to measure, evaluation must not assume that the effects of the seminar are carried on to students. Evaulation will assess the "multiplier effect" through analysis of students' knowledge of sickle cell disease before and after teacher involvement. Both the immediate and long-term objectives (educatng teachers and reaching youth) will be examined in an evaluation which is concerned with identifying the effects of the program.